Meet Scarlet!
by PokemonTrainer12
Summary: It's Scarlet's first day of school, and she's already good friends with Green. She soon meets the other dex holders, but is annoyed with Red because he doesn't speak. She soon acquires a Shiny Pokemon, attends a sleepover hosted by Green, and decides just what she wants to do with her life. Sequel to Clash of the Regions. You might want to read that first to understand this better.


"Scarlet! Hurry up, or you'll be late for your first day of school!" Mom hollers from downstairs, sending me into a panic. I still have to get dressed! Uniform, uniform, oh where did I put that blasted uniform?

There it is! I grab the shirt, tie, jacket, and skirt from under a pile of… Actually, I don't know what is on my floor these days. It's hard keeping my room clean!

I tug on the shirt and skirt while hopping on one foot and pulling up my socks at the same time. Did I mention that I'm very good at multitasking?

I've just finished tying the tie around my neck when I hear the bus screech to a stop outside.

"Bye Mom, I love you!" I yell over my shoulder before I slam the door shut behind me.

I've made it just in time. Several kids waiting at the bus stop pile onto the yellow vehicle. I bounce up the steps just before the driver closes the doors.

Not really caring where I sit, I plop down on a seat next to a girl with long brown hair. I breathe a sigh of relief and let myself slouch against the back of the chair.

"Hi, I'm Green!" The girl cheerfully introduces herself. "And you?"

"Scarlet," I reply.

Before Green can say anything else, the bus takes a dive down a steep hill, making us suddenly lurch out of our seats and knock our heads on the seats in front of us. The bus driver pulls the bus to an abrupt halt. The kids rock back and forth in their seats.

"Sheesh! You'd think he might give us a little heads up!" Green rolls her eyes playfully.

I roll mine back, happy to have found a new friend.

"Okay ladies and gents," the bus driver yells, turning his head so he can look us in the eye. "We're at the school now, so get the heck off of my bus!"

Without question, everyone rises out of their seats and hurries out the open bus doors.

"Well, _that _was rude," Green says, rolling her eyes again. "Oh! Hey, Silver!" she waves to a boy with long red hair. Silver, smiles briefly and waves back before continuing on his way.

"Silver and I aren't related, but he's just like a brother to me." Green whispers to me. She giggles. "He's so reserved sometimes."

The bell rings. It's time to go to my first class.

"Hey, you're 16, right? Like me?" Green asks.

"Yep," I nod vigorously.

"Awesome! Maybe we're in first period together," Green smiles.

Arms linked together, we skip off toward the building.

* * *

"Boys and girls, please take a seat. Be heedful of which desk you pick, because it will be yours for the entire year." the teacher says.  
That's no problem. Green and I are sure to sit next to each other. I sling my backpack over a chair to claim it.

Once everyone is seated, the teacher takes her place at her own desk.

"We will be taking roll call," she announces.

"Green?"

"Here!"

"Blue Oak?"

"Here,"

Wow! The grandson of Professor Oak, here? I've heard that Blue is an extremely skilled Pokémon Trainer and also the Gym Leader of Viridian City. How amazing is that?

Roll call continues.

"Scarlet?"

"Here," I answer.

"Red?"

No one answers.

"Red?" Our teacher impatiently calls again.

Seated at the desk left catty-corner to mine, a boy with black hair and red eyes raises his hand instead of saying "here".

"I'm glad that you were paying attention, Mr. Red," Teacher says dryly. "Next time, answer me."

Red casts his red eyes down at his wooden desk. I notice Green shoot him a worried glance. Before I can ask what is wrong, Teacher has finished roll call and is beginning the lesson.

As Teacher drones on and on and on, I soon find it impossible to follow along. I start glancing around the room for relief of some sort. Is it possible to die of boredom?

Green passes me a folded note. It reads: _"Does she ever get tired of talking?"  
_  
I grin at her note. Making sure that Teacher's back is turned, I write back: _"It's so mind-numbing that she doesn't feel how boring this is. Plus she's droning in a monotone." _

Green writes: _"I feel my own mind becoming numb."  
_  
I write: _"And teachers wonder why most students don't pay any attention. This is as entertaining as watching leaves change color."_

Green claps her hand over her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping. But Teacher hears the muffled giggle anyway and turns around to glare at us.

"Having a pleasant conversation, ladies?" she says dryly. All heads turn to look at us.

Green and I gulp and exchange nervous glances.

"Since you've both been paying such eager attention," Teacher continues, "why don't you answer the question on the chalkboard?"

Green rises out of her chair and slowly marches to the front of the room. She picks up the chalk and carefully reads over the complicated math problem written on the board. Our teacher smirks, thinking that she has outsmarted Green. I watch my friend nervously. We'll be punished because she doesn't know the answer!

But Green smirks, too. The chalk zips over the board. Her hand is moving so fast that I can't follow her at all. When she lowers her arm, an answer is scrawled across the center of the chalkboard. Green turns around and looks at Teacher expectantly.

Teacher's mouth drops open. "That's… It's correct!"

Green strolls back to her desk triumphantly, her head held high.

"You're awesome," I mouth.

"I know," she mouths back, winking her eye.

It's a big relief when math class is finally over.

"_Phew_! That entire monotonous math lesson made me hungry," Green says to me as we exit the classroom. "Good thing that it's our lunch period,"

"Yep," My stomach and I loudly agree with her. My mouth waters when I detect a delicious scent wafting from the cafeteria.

Green and I get in line for the hot lunch. For the first day of school, freshly-delivered pizza from a close-by restaurant is being served. Is that cool or what?

"We'll sit at that table, okay?" Green tells me when we get our food.

"But kids are already sitting there," I protest. "I don't want to plop down amongst to a bunch of strangers!"

Green winks. "Relax; you may not know them, but I do."

"Hi, Yellow!" she says, setting her tray down next to a girl with a long blonde ponytail.

"Hey, Green," the girl replies cheerfully. "Is this your friend?" she nods at me.

"Yep! This is Scarlet," Green nudges me forward a bit with her shoulder.

"Um, hi," I say, trying to sound casual. I nervously set my tray down on the rectangular table.

Suddenly, Blue Oak sits himself down on the opposite side.

"Glad you could join us, Blue," Green smiles at him.

Blue shrugs. "I sure didn't do it for _you_, Green,"

Green rolls her eyes. "Boys," she whispers just loudly enough for me and Yellow to hear. The three of us erupt into giggles.

Another kid sits down next to Blue— the boy from math class, Red. He smiles at us but doesn't say a word.  
_  
Well, that's _rude_, _I think crossly. My irritation fades away as soon as I take a bite of my pizza. It is warm, containing the rich taste of tomato sauce, bread, and cheese. It feels like the deliciousness of the ingredients has covered every one of my taste buds.

"Yummy!" Yellow voices all of our thoughts.

"Mm-hm!" I agree.

When we've finished eating, Green introduces me to Red and Blue. Blue only says hello, and Red, although his expression is friendly, doesn't utter a sound. Are all boys this impolite?

Green notices my glare. "Well, we've got to get to our next class. Come on, Scarlet," she says, pulling me away.

"Sure," I mumble. "It was nice meeting you guys." _Yellow, anyway._

* * *

Finally, after a long, hard, boring day, school is over. The bus eventually jolts to a stop in front of my house.

"Bye Green!" I say to her before I step off.

"See you tomorrow!" she replies as the doors close.

"How was school, honey?" Mom asks when I enter the living room.

"Great! I met a lot of kids today. I even made a friend on the way to school; her name's Green." I reply. "I'm going to go change out of my uniform, okay? I'll be right back." I dash upstairs.

"I'm making spaghetti for dinner. How does that sound?" Mom asks me when I return.

"Awesome. Thanks, Mom!" I give her a hug.

"Do you have homework?" she asks.

"Not today,"

Mom sets down a pot of hot spaghetti on the table. "What's your new friend like?"

"Green's really cool and smart. We hit off as soon as we introduced ourselves on the bus. And we sat together in math class." I pile a mound of pasta onto my plate. "Plus, she introduced me to some of her friends at lunch— Yellow, Blue, and Red. Yellow is pretty friendly, and Blue is okay, I guess." I pass the pot to her.

"What about Red?" she asks.

"He didn't say a word. Kind of rude, if you ask me. He didn't even say 'hello'."

"Maybe he's just shy," Mom suggests.

"Nah. He made eye contact with people just fine."

"Well, just give him a chance. Green sounds like a very nice girl, so I doubt that she would hang out with bad-mannered kids."  
I shrug my shoulders. "Let's just eat,"

Mom smiles. "Dig in!"


End file.
